


Wingman

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: secondaryrealm asked: Aaahhh hello!! I can't believe I found another blog with Yugioh reader inserts!! Would it be okay if I requested a little something with Yugi? Maybe Atem can tell that Yugi and the reader both have a crush on each other and he keeps doing subtle (or maybe even not so subtle) things to get them to admit their feels and start dating? I can see him trying to be a wingman but whether he's good at it is another question lol. Hope you like the idea, feel free to twist it to your liking all you want <3
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Wingman

While Yami might not remember his past life and the customs belonging the man did know a thing or two about courtship. How much they applied in today’s society was a question, but he was willing to experiment so that he could learn.

“Pay a tribute to the parents,” the spirit said, arms crossed and face stern. He was serious, as serious as ever, which only made the whole suggestion worse on his poor partner.

“W-what?”

Yugi nearly spat out his water, but managed to gulp it down and followed it up with a coughing fit. What was the spirit saying all of a sudden? Patting his chest the boy gave Yami a look, confused and a little scared at what the suggestion alluded to.

“A tribute to [Name]’s parents,” Yami responded patiently explaining his thoughts. As if it was a given. “It is obvious you both like one another. It is only natural that you pay respect to the family for taking [Name] away,” the spirit continued in a matter-of-fact tone. While they shared a body Yami felt proud of his obviously longer (much longer) life experience. Though the young boy seemed to disagree.

“What?” the Mutou boy repeated once more. Shaking his head Yugi released a deep sigh at Yami wondering how he was to explain this. The spirit might be old and wise, but in no way knowledgeable in the complicated world of dating in the 21st century. Especially in regards to a young and clueless teen male. 

“Yami, no. I can’t do that. That’s not how it works— what do you mean ‘you both like one another’?”

The realisation set in belatedly. Yami’s suggestion that Yugi’s feelings for [Name] weren’t one-sided and unrequited set off a blush on the boy’s face who was confused on how to react to the news. Elated, for his feelings returned? Mortified, for Yami so casually mentioning marriage? Or wary, because it hadn’t come from her mouth but from a spirit with no body and memory of his own? Yugi wasn’t sure how to take or to hold himself at the moment, gasping for air as he tried to calm his racing heart.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Yami deadpanned, which only worsened the situation. “You like [Name] beyond friendship and [Name] likes you beyond friendship,” he set out to explain. Yugi was just glad he had abandoned his glass of water on the table, because he nearly dropped himself from his seat.

No, it hadn’t been obvious which was why Yugi was grasping around to collect himself mentally. [Name] liked him. [Name] liked Yugi as Yugi liked [Name] and Yami was trying to push them together by suggesting marriage. 

Yami was a lot, but he definitely had a lot to learn in regards to the modern ways

**Author's Note:**

> Request: https://forms.gle/nsDmyHgs3P4KhZ1H8  
> Tumblr: https://readerinsertfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/183728767176/aaahhh-hello-i-cant-believe-i-found-another


End file.
